Certain ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials include a composition having a ceramic matrix reinforced with coated fibers. The composition provides strong, lightweight, and heat resistant properties with possible applications in a variety of different systems. However, exposed fibers, for example, in a seal slot region of a turbine component, are difficult to machine, thereby making it difficult to achieve high surface finish required for sealing.
When the turbine component is within a hot gas path of a gas turbine, the seal slot region may be exposed to high operating temperatures. Exposed fiber in this area under high temperature is undesirable and can result in reduced component life.
A process and an article that show one or more improvements in comparison to the prior art would be desirable in the art.